


A thought I can get behind

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: I WANT SQ two miserable people meeting at a wedding au AND I WANT IT YESTERDAY (Asked by delirious-comfort back at tumblr)“I’m sorry if I interrupted you.” Regina looked at Emma, at the slight smile that still was on her lips. Slightly cheeky, the blonde’s eyes were still gentle and, perhaps because of that or the alcohol she had on her system, Regina merely shrugged and shook her head.“You didn’t, I was just thinking on how long I would need to wait before being able to go.”Chuckling, Emma rose her glass and clinked against Regina’s.“That’s a thought I can get behind.”





	A thought I can get behind

“Is this seat taken?”

Regina glanced up from the wine glass she had been nursing, blinking as the brightly lit stage behind the woman who had addressed her hurt her eyes. The table where she was seating at was completely empty except for her and she raised both brows at the blonde who, with a glass of her own on her right hand, was looking at her, tiredness around her eyes but a soft, easy smile on her lips.

She had seen the woman before during the ceremony, mostly alone and barely talking to anyone but, as she took on her height, she had seemed smaller before; not really wanting to be there. Which, she guessed, was something she could totally understand.

“Don’t want to dance?” She asked, a mirthless smile curving her lips. Behind the woman, almost everyone was already dancing, the tables they had been dinning at completely forgotten with the exception of a few couples here and there and, of course, Regina herself.

And the blonde woman who, after casting a glance to the stage at her back, merely shrugged and put the glass down in front of Regina’s with a soft thud.

“Not really.” She mumbled, ironing invisible lines on a dress that, despite looking good on her, didn’t quite seem like her style with the way she stoo;, uncomfortable angle on her shoulders all too telling. “But if you want to be alone…”

“Sit.”

Regina was tired, and she had been thinking on how longer she would need to stay before she was allowed to go according to social standards. The woman in front of her, however, didn’t deserve her sullen state.

Sitting at the chair that had been occupied by that Locksley man up until the desserts a while ago, the blonde picked up her glass again and gave a sip to it. The lipstick she had worn was already beginning to disappear and her green eyes shone with no make up to enhance them; glittering on the slight darkened corner they were in.

“I’m Emma.” She said as she put the glass back on the table, hands quickly picking one of the scrunched napkins that littered it. “Emma Swan.”

The name didn’t ring to Regina, but she nodded at it before muttering her own name; not really knowing what to expect. The blonde remained silent after that for a few long minutes, twiddling the stem of the tall glass with one hand as she kept on playing with the napkin, doing her best to not stare at the stage where both Mary Margaret and David had started another solo dance that made Regina want to vomit.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted you.” Regina looked at Emma, at the slight smile that still was on her lips. Slightly cheeky, the blonde’s eyes were still gentle and, perhaps because of that or the alcohol she had on her system, Regina merely shrugged and shook her head.

“You didn’t, I was just thinking on how long I would need to wait before being able to go.”

Chuckling, Emma rose her glass and clinked against Regina’s.

“That’s a thought I can get behind.” She muttered, taking another sip and urging Regina to do the same with a raise of her brows.

Sighing, the brunette took a sip of the wine, not really liking the lukewarm feeling it left on her mouth. Falling silent, the blonde returned to its napkin origami, folding and unfolding it while trying not to glance to the stage.

She had a gorgeous profile, Regina found herself thinking, glancing at her. An intrusive thought she blocked as soon as she realized she had had it. She couldn’t be thinking like this after all.

Her musings were cut short by Emma’s voice yet again. Pointing at both groom and bride, the blonde tilted her head.

“Which one?”

It was an enough cryptic question that Regina found herself confused at it for a moment before realizing what Emma was asking. Tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth the brunette weighed if the blonde hadn’t truly recognized her name a few minutes ago. Maybe not, her mind provided. As much of a complicated guest she was, she doubted Mary Margaret got around and explained to so many people that the brunette currently hiding on the shadows of the unlit side of the room that was now filled with people trying to dance had been her stepmother at some point.

“I was married to her father.”

The words left her mouth before she could actually try to think on another kind of tale and she cursed herself and the wine for it as she glanced at Emma, waiting for her to do the mental math almost everyone tended to make the moment they heard that.

Instead, Emma hummed in recognizement once and glanced back at Mary Margaret whose blushed face was completely turned towards David. Looking like the perfect couple, Regina glanced away from them; not wanting to see any more than she had already been subjected to see.

“The first time I heard the story I told Mary Margaret that her father was an asshole.”

Blinking and focusing on Emma once again, Regina felt her lips part, completely speechless. That was a train of thought she rarely got to see. Almost everyone judged her; thinking of her as someone who, at barely twenty-one at the moment, had decided to take all the White’s fortune for herself. Some, perhaps, judged her mother; her iron fist and cruel ways known to almost everyone who was high enough society-related. But very very few saw Leopold White as the monster she had met.

“She wasn’t very happy about it.” Emma finished her glass and drummed her nails against the table, the tune not reaching Regina’s ears as the music, suddenly, grew even louder around them. Rolling her eyes, Emma moved closer to her and raised her own voice. “But I still think he was an asshole.”

“And you?” Regina refused to acknowledge the warmth feeling Emma’s words brought to it. As strange as the blonde’s reaction maybe she wasn’t still sure if she was working with an agenda she still wasn’t able to see. Cora’s teaching was more complicated to shake than a divorce after all.

Emma chortled at that, glancing at Regina’s glass before looking away. Silently, the brunette offered her the glass; she wasn’t intending to finish it after all. Giving her a grateful nod, the blonde took it and swirled it once before taking a sip. Luckily for them and their ears, the music seemed to get lower at that point, so Emma’s next words weren’t screamed.

“I’m the friend who got arrested while thinking she could trust a guy she had met a few months ago and gave birth to her son while on prison.”

Regina could hear the bitterness on Emma’s words. She hadn’t listened the story, however, and for that she blinked. The blonde’s surname hadn’t ringed any bells the first time the woman had told her who she was. Perhaps, she added inwardly, that was why.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Emma kept on talking, voice soft.

“They thought that attending a wedding would cheer me up. For some reason I can’t really understand. But you know Mary Margaret; she doesn’t take a ‘no’ for an answer.”

Regina found herself nodding at that. She knew the shorter woman after all. Barely a few years younger than her and naïve to the point of stupidity sometimes, she would prod and ask and turn you mad until you complied. That had been how Regina had found herself roped into all of this after all.

“How is your kid?” She managed to ask; the question blurting out of her.

“I don’t know.” Emma replied after some tense seconds. “I gave him up for adoption as soon as…” She stuttered and fell silent for a couple of seconds before groaning and finishing Regina’s glass on one single gulp. “I’m sorry. I know that talking with the dumb woman about how she was stupid beyond measure is not precisely the highlight of the night.”

“It was that or trying to deflect another horrible attempt of Robin Locksley to get me to dance with him.” Regina replied, trying her best to replicate the smarmy smirk the man had been giving her all night.

Laughing a little brokenly, Emma rubbed her eyes and turned back at her fully, smile back on place.

“He is…”

“And asshole.” Regina finished, repeating Emma’s previous statement. Feeling at ease, she crossed one leg up the other, feeling a brief rush as she saw how Emma’s eyes followed the movement before going up to hers. “Do you like cider?” She asked, suddenly feeling daring. “I know of a place close to here. They serve the best apple cider you will ever taste.”

Emma blinked and looked at her back for a second, looking at the still dancing group. Nodding, she chuckled and stood.

“Perhaps I ask for something stronger but yes, why not?”

She offered her hand to Regina and the brunette took it without a second thought. Perhaps going there hadn’t been a total mistake after all.

“Come on, I’ll lead the way.”


End file.
